The present invention relates to handheld pneumatic power tools and more particularly to handheld pneumatic tools having interchangeable pistol handles having different ergonomic sizes and shapes and seals therefor.
In a manufacturing facility engaged in mass production, air tools are often used on the assembly line. In operating an air tool over the course of a typical shift, a worker encounters substantial stresses and strains on muscles and ligaments of the hand and arm. The stresses and strains increase worker fatigue. This is particularly true for a rotating air tool, such as a boltdriver, a nutrunner, a screwdriver, or a drill, which must be gripped tightly to resist both reaction torque of the tool and to provide the axial force necessary to insure tool engagement.
The science of ergonomics or human engineering has attempted to address many of the problems facing today""s assembly line workers including those problems facing a worker operating a rotating tool. Typically, by providing contoured handles which closely fit a gripped hand the stresses and strains caused by a tool can be alleviated. However, typically such contoured handles have been provided as an integral part of the tool and cannot be removed. Thus, if the plastic grip is damaged or not desirable to a particular operator, there are no alternatives but to replace the relatively expensive motor housing having the integral grip or force the operator to use a tool which is damaged or not comfortable to him.
It is clear that what is needed is a handle which is truly ergonomic, in the sense that the handle should be readily detachable and so that the grip can be replaced if damaged or interchanged with pistol grips having different ergonomic sizes and shapes, if desired by the operator.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present pneumatic operated power tools. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly a suitable alternative is provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
According to the present invention, a pneumatic tool is provided having a housing with an exhaust passageway and a handle. The handle has an inlet that receives the housing, an outlet having at least one exhaust port, and an interior surface that defines an exhaust chamber. The exhaust chamber, the exhaust passageway and at least one exhaust port are sequentially in fluid communication when the housing is inserted into the handle. A seal is disposed between the interior surface of the handle and the housing, the seal being located between the exhaust chamber and the atmosphere.
Also provided is a handle with an inlet that receives the housing and an interior surface that defines an exhaust chamber. The exhaust chamber is in fluid communication with the exhaust passageway when the housing is inserted into the handle. An endcap is removably attached to the handle and has an outlet with at least one exhaust port in fluid communication with the exhaust chamber. A seal is disposed at an interface between the handle and the endcap.
The foregoing and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It must be understood, however, that the figures are not intended as definitions of the invention but are only for the purpose of illustration.